Broken
by Henry Park
Summary: Kisah Kim Jongin yang merupakan korban dari broken home dan seorang penderita skizofrenia. EXO fanfiction! Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol, KrisTao. Chap 2 is up! Warn: BL, OOC, abal, Gaje, aneh dll. RnR please? Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Broken**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Family/Angst (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kaido, HunHan, Baekhyun and KrisTao**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsure kekerasan dalam rumah tannga (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**A/N: Bold for Kai's Fiction/Imagination**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Hei! Coba lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan anak autis ini!"

Teriakan itu menggema keseluruh sudut ruang kelas. Beberapa anak terlihat menghampiri anak yang berteriak itu. Sedangkan sisanya mulai berbisik sambil sesekali melihat kearah anak tadi.

"Wah, dia menggambar lagi!" teriak anak tadi. **"**Bagus sekali ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum –menyeringai-. Anak-anak yang menghampirinya tadi mengangguk. **"**Tapi sayang.. ini bukan kelas menggambar.." lanjutnya seraya menyobek kertas yang dipegangnya tadi. Sontak, perbuatannya tadi membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Andwae! Jangan dirusak! Itu.. itu untuk.. Dio hyung!"

Beberapa anak menatapnya iba lalu tersenyum meremehkan, **"**Dio hyung? Siapa itu? Apa dia sama autisnya denganmu? Hahaha!"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian yang sering dia lihat. Dipukulkannya (?) sebuah penghapus ke papan tulis –berharap anak-anak itu memberikan perhatian padanya-. Dan benar saja, perhatian mereka teralihkan kearah depan. **"**Jangan mengganggunya terus! Cepat kerjakan tugas dari songsaengnim!" ujarnya membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi seketika.

.

.

"**Hyungdeul! Cepatlah! Aku tidak mau terlambat! Ini kan penampilan pertama kita setelah debut!"**

**Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang lead dancer. Beberapa member mulai keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru.**

"**Dimana topiku? Hei! Apakah ada yang melihatnya?"**

"**Ya! Itu sepatuku! ****Jangan dipakai!"**

"**Jangan menghalangi jalanku! Aku sedang terburu-buru!"**

"**Ya! Hyungdeul! Kalian berisik sekali!"**

"**Tutup mulutmu Oh Sehoon!"**

**Suho tersenyum. Ya, inilah keluarga barunya. Walaupun kadang merepotkan, tapi ia tetap menyayangi mereka semua. "Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya seraya menatap kelima member lainnya. Mereka mengangguk lalu dengan kompak mereka menyerukan, "EXO-K! Hwaiting! Hwaiting! Hwaiting!"**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap namja dihadapannya dengan malas. Ditepuknya pundak namja itu, pelan. **"**Di bully lagi eh?" tanyanya. **"**Hyung! Kau harusnya melawan!" lanjutnya sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

Namja dihadapannya hanya menatap Sehun sekilas lalu tersenyum, **"**Gwaenchana. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah," jawabnya kembali menatap kosong makanan yang ia pesan tadi. Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja seperti ini. **"**Ne arraseo."

Kai –namja dihadapannya- menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Kai hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, **"**Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya sambil sesekali meniup-niup ramyum yang masih panas itu.

Kai menggeleng, **"**Aniyo.." jawabnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. **"**..Aku hanya sedikit bingung.." lirihnya lalu mulai memakan ramyumnya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Sehun meletakkan ramyum yang ia pesan diatas meja. **"**Bingung kenapa? Apa ada pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti hyung?" tanyanya polos. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. **"**Aniyo, lupakan saja ne? Aigoo, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai! Aku pergi kekelas dulu ne? Annyeong Sehun-ah!" Kai berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"**Kita berhasil! Yeah!" Chanyeol berteriak senang saat mereka sampai di backstage diikuti kelima member lainnya. Suho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan empat member yang sekarang sedang ber-high five ria tersebut. Dialihkannya pandangannya saat iris matanya tidak menangkap bayangan sang main dancer.**

"**Jongin-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya Kai memasuki ruangan mereka sambil memegang kepalanya. Kai menatap Suho dan mencoba tersenyum, seakan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.**

"**Tapi wajahmu pucat Jongin-ah. Dan itu artinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau sakit?"**

"**Gwaenchana hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo sudah menghawatirkanku," ujar Kai tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Dio. ****Suho hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat sifat keras kepala Kai.**

"**Aku mau menelepon Luhan-hyung! Mengabarkan bahwa perform peertama kita sukses!" suara Sehun memecahkan suasana canggung diantara Suho dan Kai. Sehun mulai menekan beberapa digit angka di handphone touchscreen-nya.**

"**Kau sangat menghawatirkan namjachingu-mu itu ya? Wah, aku jadi iri!" kata-kata polos dari Baekhyun tersebut sukses menghadirkan gelak tawa diruangan itu.**

**.**

**.**

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan seakan takut mengeluarkan suara. Dilihatnya keadaan rumahnya melalui celah kecil dari pintu tersebut. Dia menghela nafas lega lalu mulai memasuki rumahnya dengan tenang. Ditutupnya pintu itu sama pelannya seperti saat ia membuka pintu tadi.

"Kau brengsek Kris! Bisa-bisanya kau bermain wanita dibelakangku!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kembali menghela nafas lalu dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati sebuah ruangan disebelah kiri tangga. Dibukanya pintu tersebut pelan lalu dilihatnya pemandangan yang bahkan sudah ia ketahui itu.

"Brengsek katamu? Kau yang brengsek! Kau itu tidak ada gunanya Tao! Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku hah? Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membiayai anak-anak bodohmu itu!" teriakan selanjutnya disusul dengan bunyi pukulan yang keras membuat Kai menutup matanya.

"Umma.. Appa.." lirihnya sambil kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Dia menatap iba Tao –ummanya- yang terduduk dilantai akibat pukulan Kris.

"Bahkan mendidik mereka pun kau tidak bisa! Lihat! Lihat akibatnya bodoh! Baekhyun menjadi seorang berandalan! Dan Kai.. lihat! Dia bahkan persis seperti orang sakit jiwa!"

DEG!

Teriakan demi teriakan kembali terdengar diiringi dengan isak tangis dari Tao. Kai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'Appa.. apa kau begitu membenciku?' batinnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dikuncinya pintu tersebut lalu dijatuhkannya tubuhnya kelantai. Dan ia kembali menagis dalam diam.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong ^^ Saya datang untuk meramaikan EXO fanfiction ^^ *digaplok*

Bagaimana pendapat readerdeul tentang FF ini? Aneh? Abal? Gaje? OOC? Iya, saya tau *plak* Saya berterima kasih jika ada readerdeul yang menyempatkan membaca fict abal ini. Gomawo untuk waktunya ^^

Mian ya Kris-nya jadi jahat gitu T-T tapi saya suka dia yang kayak gitu ^^ hehe *digiles* Ohiya, saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan di fict saya ini, dan saya harap readerdeul mau membantu saya untuk memperbaikinya ^^

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Broken**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Family/Angst (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol and KrisTao**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsure kekerasan dalam rumah tannga (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**A/N: Bold for Kai's Fiction/Imagination**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 2: My Beloved (Broken) Family**

Kai memperhatikan gambar yang ia buat dengan seksama. Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat celah kecil pada gambar tersebut. **"**Ck! Jelek!" umpatnya seraya menyobek kertas tersebut.

Ia terus berusaha membuat dan memperbaiki gambarnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. **"**Jongin-ah.." panggil sosok tersebut sambil membelai lembut pipi Kai. Kai menoleh dan mendapati wajah sosok tersebut sangat dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum lalu bergumam, **"**Hyung.."

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut lalu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kai. Ditatapnya kertas yang sedang digenggam Kai ditangan kirinya tersebut. **"**Apa itu?" tanyanya seraya menatap lurus kertas itu.

Kai menatap sosok itu bingung lalu ia mengikuti arah pandangan sosok itu. Kai tersenyum seraya menatap kertas yang penuh dengan coretan tangannya. **"**Ini untuk Dio hyung.." gumam Kai seraya menatap kertas yang berada di tangannya itu lagi. Ia menatap sendu kertas tersebut. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian. **"**..Tapi gambar ini tidak sebagus punya Dio hyung. Dia pasti tidak akan menyukainya.." gumamnya seraya menyobek kertas tersebut lalu melempar sobekan-sobekan kecil itu kesembarang arah.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia tersenyum –menyeringai-. Di dekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Kai lalu menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia kembali tersenyum saat dilihatnya wajah Kai yang menatapnya bingung. Diusapnya surai kehitaman milik Kai dan ia kembali menghapus jarak antara ia dan Kai.

"Gwaenchana. Dia pasti menyukainya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kai.** "**Lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah malam. Bukankah kau harus sekolah besok?" lanjutnya. Kai mengangguk. Pandangannya teralih pada kertas dan pensil yang ia gunakan tadi. **"**Ne hyung, aku lelah." Kai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan sosok itu mengekor dibelakang. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya dan ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu juga membaringkan tubuh disebelahnya. Kai mulai memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan kembali memeluknya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut lalu ia ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur Kim Jongin.."

.

.

**Dio terbangun saat merasakan sosok disampingnya menggeliat pelan. Kedua iris matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang terlihat gelisah. "Jongin-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah Kai. ****"Jongin-ah.." panggilnya saat namja disebelahnya sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya.**

"**Hyung.." Kai membuka kedua matanya pelan. Iris matanya mendapati Dio yang menatapnya khawatir. "Jongin-ah? Gwaenchanayo?" Dio kembali bertanya saai dirasanya Kai sudah sepenuhnya sadar.**

"**Hyung.. aku mimpi buruk lagi."**

**Dio mengernyit heran. "Apa yang kau mimpikan Jongin-ah?"**

**Kai menggeleng pelan, "Mollayo hyung. Aku bermimpi seperti aku kembali bersekolah dan aku.. Argh! Kepalaku sakit hyung!" Dio yang melihat Kai kesakitan mulai panik. Ia hendak berjalan keluar sebelum sebuah (?) lengan menahannya. Dio membalikkan tubuhnya dan didapatinya Kai yang menahannya dengan menggunakan salah satu tanggannya sedangkan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang kepalnya. Dio yang melihatnya menjadi semakin panik.**

"**Jongin-ah, wajahmu pucat sekali. Biar ku ambilkan minum didapur." Dio berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dan mulai beranjak pergi saat dirasakannya tangan Kai kembali mencegahnya. Ditatapnya Kai bingung. Wajahnya semakin memncarkan kecemasan saat iris matanya melihat Kai kembali mengerang kesakitan. "Waeyo Jongin-ah? Apa perlu aku membangunkan Suho hyung? Kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit saja jika kepalamu masih sakit."**

**Kai menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Dio dengan tatapan sayu. "Aniyo hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau disini saja.. menemainku," ujar Kai dengan susah payah. Dio menatap Kai tidak percaya. "Kau sakit pabbo! Jangan bodoh! Lebih baik kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Dio berteriak pada Kai dengan nada kesal sekaligus khawatir.**

**Kai menarik Dio kepelukannya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Dio. "Gwaenchanayo hyung. Temani aku disini.." gumam Kai.**

**Perlahan Dio melai membalas pelukan Kai. Diusapnya surai kehitaman milik Kai. Entah kenapa Dio merasakan ada sebuah perasaan yang menyeruak dari dadanya saat namja itu memeluknya. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendengar deru nafas yang menggelitik lehernya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Kai lalu disandarkannya kepalanya dipundak Kai.**

'**Saranghae Kim Jongin.'**

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tao terlonjak kaget saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan dari arah depan. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa kedua irisnya adalah wajah Kris yang memerah menahan amarah. Tao menundukkan kepalanya –takut menatap Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengitimidasi-. **"**Kris.." gumamnya pelan.

PLAK!

Tao memegang pipi kanannya yang berdenyut karena pukulan Kris tadi. Ditatapnya Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya air mata yang memberontak ingin keluar dari kedua matanya. **"**Kris.. kenapa..?"

Kris kembali menatap Tao dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. **"**Kau tanya kenapa?" desisnya penuh dengan nada kemarahan yang terselip dari kata-kata tesebut. **"**Aku bekerja untuk menghidupi kalian! Dan saat aku pulang pintu malah kau kunci! Apa kau tidak ingin aku kembali kerumah ini lagi hah!"

PLAK!

Kris kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi kanan Tao. Setitik air mata keluar dari iris mata Tao. Kris yang melihatnya hanya mendengus melihatnya. **"**Dasar cengeng!"

Tao mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. **"**Mian Kris.. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika ada pencuri yang ingin menyusup masuk.."

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan pencuri begitu?" Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Tao dengan kasar. Dihentakkannya tubuh Tao hingga membentur dinding disebelahnya. **"**Kurang ajar!" desisnya marah.

Tao menggeleng, **"**Bukan Kris.. aku tidak.."

"Sudahlah! Aku lapar!" kata-kata Tao terpotong saat Kris mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia mencoba berdiri dan menyamai langkah Kris. **"**Tunggulah di meja makan Kris, biar aku panaskan dulu makanannya." Tao kembali mencoba tersenyum kearah Kris.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya lalu ia berbalik menghadap Tao. Matanya kembali menatap Tao dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. **"**Kau memberikan makanan sisa padaku hah? Apa aku tidak pernah memberikanmu uang untuk membeli bahan makanan?"

Tao terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari sang suami. **"**Ani, aku.."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak butuh alasanmu! Aku muak berada disini!"

Kata-kata Tao kembali terpotong oleh Kris. Dilihatnya Kris yang berjalan menjauh menuju pintu depan. Dipejamkannya matanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras oleh Kris. Tubuhnya jatuh perlahan bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari kedua matanya. **"**Kris.." gumamnya sambil menatap nanar pintu yang tadi dibanting dengan keras oleh Kris.

Ia terus menangis sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang melihat kejadian tadi dari awal hingga akhir. Dieratkannya kepalan tangannya saat kedua irisnya melihat air mata yang turun dari mata Tao.

"Dasar namja brengsek!"

Dipukulkannya (?) tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal erat pada dinding disebelahnya. Berharap bahwa yang ia pukul itu ialah Kris.

Ya, orang yang selama ini telah membuat ummanya menangis dan menderita.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong, saya kembali ^^ Saya membawa chap 2 ^^ Jeongmal gomawoyo untuk readerdeul dan author sunbaenim yang sudah membaca dan me-review chap 1 kemarin ^^

Huaa, jujur saya bingung banget ini ngelanjutinnya gimana T-T Mian ya kalau mengecewakan (_ _) *nyungsep dibawah kolong*

Dan.. apa itu? *ngeliat hasil tulisan diatas* Adegan romance macam apa itu? Jelek dan ancur kayak hati author T-T *plak*

Ohiya, ini sedikit penjelasan tentang Skizofrenia : gangguan kejiwaan dan kondisi medis yang mempengaruhi fungsi otak manusia, mempengaruhi fungsi normal kognitif, emosional dan tingkah laku. Ia adalah gangguan jiwa psikotik paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Sering kali diikuti dengan delusi (keyakinan yang salah) dan halusinasi (persepsi tanpa ada rangsang pancaindra). (Wikipedia)

Mian kalau jelek (_ _) Ohiya, adakah reader yang mau menjadi selingkuhan Kris di FF ini? Silahkan tulis nama korea-nya ya ^^ *plak* Apakah readerdeul dan author sunbaenim punya saran untuk kelanjutan FF abal ini? ^^

Ini balasan review untuk chap 1 kemarin ^^ :

YeobonyaD.O : Iya chingu ^^ EXO-M ada kok, chapter depan mereka bakal keluar (?). Soal Kris bakal dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^ Ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

hatakehanahungry : Kris lagi labil chingu ._. Eh, jangan digiles dong, kan yang ngetik aku chingu ._. *sembunyi dibalik ketek Kai* *plak* Itu Cuma fiction-nya Kai aja chingu ^^ Ada kok, di chap depan aku usahain ada BaekYeol dan HunHan moment-nya ^^ Tenang, nanti mereka bahagia kok chingu :D Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Kim Woonkie : Gomawo chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Ostreichweiz : Iya chingu T-T Kris baik kok sebenernya ^^ Ini D.O udah muncul chingu ._. EXO-K itu boyband disini (?) Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Orange Tomato : Bukan chingu ^^ Mianhae ^^

Sunny : Mian ya chingu kamu jadi bingung ._. Semoga chingu gak bingung lagi ^^

sena nananana : Gomawo chingu ^^ Dio itu ada kok chingu ^^ Wah, kalo munculin di dunia nyata kayaknya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya chingu ._. Ne, ini udah udate, semog suka ^^

AIrzanti : Belum chingu, hehe ._. Soal masalah Kai ada di chapter-chapter depan chingu, tapi bukan karena Kris kok ^^ Enggak chingu, aku gak tega ngebuat dia punya alter ego T-T Kalo soal itu, itu emang kebiasaan aku chingu ._. Mian jika membingungkan ._.v Bukan chingu, itu hanya dunia khayalan yang dibuat Kai sendiri. EXO-M anggotanya lengkap kok chingu ^^ Tenang, umur Tao baru 26 disini ^^ *ditabok* Di EXO-K juga gak ada yang kakak aik chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

meyminimin : Ne, ini TBC kok ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

HaruHaru Meo35 : Aku juga gak tega sama mereka chingu T-T *ditabok* Untuk beberapa chara mungkin bakal happy ending ._. Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Yeye : Di chap ini udah keluar chingu ^^ Di chap aku bakal ngebuat Kaido moment kok chingu ^^

dinodeer : Semoga setelah ngikutin kelanjutan fict ini chinu bisa ngerti ya ._. *plak* Beda alam dong chingu ._. Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

saya BIBA : Jangan jadi gila chingu, cukup author aja yang gila ._. *ditabok* Gomawo chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

JiHoon'BaekHoon : Gomawo chingu ^^ Semoga dengan baca chap ini bisa ngerti ya chingu ._. Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

ahSanHyun : Gomawo chingu ^^ Jangan sedih dong chingu ._. Tenang, Baekhyun anak baik kok chingu ^^

PumpkinKyu : Mereka berdua anaknya KrisTao kok chingu ^^ Udah aku bahas diatas chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Raichi Lee SangJin ELF : Eh jangan nangis dong chingu ._. *kebingungan* Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Taobbuingbbuing : Gomawo chingu ^^ Ne, ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

Jeongmal gomawoyo untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mebaca dan me-review fict saya T-T Gomawo chingudeul T-T *bungkukbungkuk*

Mian mengecewakan (_ _) Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chap depan. Mohon bantuannya ^^

Kaido, BaekYeol, HunHan dan KrisTao akan muncul di chap depan ^^

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
